


Hey Dad!

by YariChan



Category: Night at the Museum (2006 2009)
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, M/M, My firts fanfic in english, Nicky being a cutie patotie, Oneshot, Some cute things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 22:56:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3668316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YariChan/pseuds/YariChan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nicky saw his father kissing the young pharaoh and decide to talk to him before  going to bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey Dad!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!  
> Well, this is my first oneshot in english EVER. Just for information, my mother tongue is spanish.  
> I know it will be a lot of mistakes so I appreciate if you tell me for improve.  
> Thanks for read! <3333

Disclaimer: I didn't own the characters!

The morning had arrived and after a night with his father at the museum the little Nicky was at Larry’s apartment preparing for bed. Nicky covered with the blankets while wait for his father to give him a good-morning kiss. 

-Okay buddy –Larry says entering in the room and approaching to the bed to kiss his son forehead—time to get some rest.

-Aren’t you going to sleep? –The child asks—.

-Of course but I need to finish something first—His father answers smiling at him—don’t worry.

-Dad! –Nicky calls before Larry went out the room—can I ask you something?

-You’re already doing it— Larry laugh taken a sit at the end of the bed—go ahead Nicky.

Nicky starts to squeeze the blankets in his hand, which was a signal of how nervous the kid was. He takes a breath and looks his fathers in the eyes.

-You like the people of the museum, right? –Nick asks in a softy voice—.

-Yeah, of course I do it son –His father answers a little confused—they are my friends and so are yours, you don’t like them?

-No, they’re very friendly –The boy replied—but I mean how much you like them?

-I…I don’t understand you Nicky—Answers Larry who starts to exasperate—look, you’re tired. It could be better if we talk later—Then Larry stands up and begins to walk through the door—

-I saw you kissing Ahkmenrah in the rooftop! –Nicky shouts—.  
Larry freeze. Was he listening well? His son saw him kissing a four hundred years mummy…The man sighed. That wasn’t his plan, they don’t want to be seen and that’s the reason they went to the rooftop. Larry sighed and turns around to walk near the bed.

-Why were you at the rooftop Nicky? –Larry question—I told you a hundred times not to go there, its dangerous son.

-Sorry dad—The kid whispers—I just was playing hide and seek with Teddy, Jed and Octavius. 

-I see…Well, I think I should told you about when all begins but I wasn’t secure if you’ll go to take it nice—Larry sat down in the bed, near Nicky—a few months ago Ahk told me that he was in love with me and I return his feelings obviously. So we’re together, you know, like a couple. You’re not angry right?—Tell the man smiling at his boy—.

-Of course not! –Respond Nicky with joy—I can’t be angry with you for having a boyfriend because mom have one too.

-Yeah, that’s right—Says Larry stroking his son hair before stand up—Okay now sleeps Nicky. Have a good dream.

-Dad waits! –Nicky grab his dad hand before he can leave—just one more thing.

-What…? –Question Larry with a small smile—.

-Can I call Ahkmenrah daddy now? –Ask Nicky with a huge smile on his face before fall sleep—.

-Yes you can Nicky –Whispers Larry while tucking the boy with the blankets and leave a kiss on his check—Good night son.


End file.
